


Code Blue Christmas

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Romantic Tension, one bed, paramedic/doctor au, two idiots with communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: It's Christmas eve, the deadliest night of the year and for paramedic Kakashi Hatake it meant a long double shift, the only thing that made this Christmas bearable was the fact that she was working in the ER as well. Doctor Haruno could barely stay on her feet after the long hours and intense surgeries, but seeing his silver hair running in always put a smile on her face. They had worked together for six years, and had never really spoken to each other, it would take a Christmas miracle to bring to life their feelings that they had been doubting within themselves.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 29
Kudos: 146





	Code Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thechaoscryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!  
> I wrote this as a Secret Santa gift, it's my first time participating on something like this, I am so excited.  
> My gift is for the amazingly talented Aryagraceling.  
> I hope it's entertaining!
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Mrs.SakuraHatake for being such a great beta!
> 
> Definition:  
> "Code blue” is used to indicate a patient requiring resuscitation or in need of immediate medical attention, most often as the result of a respiratory arrest or cardiac arrest.

The ambulance pulled up to the building, the white hospital walls being washed in intermittent red, at least the siren was off. The back doors opened, the gurney being pulled by the tech, Kakashi helped by pushing it out. There had been a car accident, driver didn’t see the dark ice, took a turn too sharp. It had been a family of four, he had the little girl, she looked to be around six. She was in a velvet green dress, her hair had been in bows. He thought about how long her mom had spent getting her ready, and they didn’t even make their destination. Kakashi ran the gurney past the swinging doors into the cacophony of the emergency room. The rest of her family was behind him, but this little girl needed special attention. He ran searching frantically for a certain doctor.

Two nurses ran to him following beside him, “Car accident, punctured lungs, broken left tibia. I need Doctor Haruno.” He spoke efficiently, every second counted.

“She’s with another…”

He didn’t finish listening as his heart jumped for joy, there she was, her rosen hair in a sea of other white coats. “Doctor Haruno!” he called to her.

She looked up at her name, seeing who it was she ran to him. “Punctured lung, broken left tibia.” He repeated as she reached them. She nodded, her emerald eyes intense in their next task, the next life she had to save.

Doctor Haruno turned to the two nurses, “Get OR five prepped.” She turned back to Kakashi, “Thank you, I’ll take it from here.”

He stopped, releasing the gurney as others took over, rushing to the operating room. He took a few panting breathes watching as the little girl was taken from him. He raked his hands through his hair, that girl was in good hands, there was no one better than Doctor Haruno to take care of her. She was the best pediatric surgeon in the state. He saw her billowing white coat whip around a corner, he could hear her voice, sharp, collected, ordering her team as they held another life in their hands.

“Kakashi! We got another call!”

He sighed, made sure his mask was in place, the night was cold, and ran back to his partner. Christmas was the deadliest holiday. This had already been his fifth trip and he had only started his shift. He jumped back into the ambulance, his dark-haired partner driving away before the door was completely closed.

“So… did you see her?” his driver teased.

Kakashi tisked, “I don’t know what you’re on about Obito.”

“Don’t play dumb with me. I see the way your face lights up when you see her pretty green eyes.” Obito took a sharp turn, a joking smile on his face.

Kakashi crossed his arms and looked out the window instead, she did have pretty green eyes. “What about you and that nurse, Rin?”

They blew through an intersection, “I keep asking her out and she keeps turning me down.”

“Well if you didn’t ask her like it was a joke, maybe she might take you seriously.” Kakashi held on to the door at another sharp turn.

“You know they say women like humor but doesn’t seem to be working for me.” Obito whined.

“You have the humor of a thirteen-year-old not a thirty-nine-year-old.” Kakashi pulled his kit, they were close. “I don’t think she finds your pranks funny.”

“You’re not the first person to say that.” He laughed, “Oh well, but you and that beautiful Doctor…” Obito wiggled his eyebrows as he stopped behind two other ambulances.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, jumping out of the vehicle and rushing to a house. A Christmas party gone wrong, three gunshot victims, he got to a woman, early twenties, bullet through her right shoulder. The night went on and on. The blood, the broken bones, car accidents, gun shots, a few suicide attempts, thrice he got to the hospital only to tell them to send it to the morgue instead, he had been a paramedic for ten years and before that a medic in the army, but even with all those years of experience, Christmas time always ate at him. It was supposed to be the happiest time of the year, all the people he picked up were only looking to spend time with loved ones, one false move and they ended up in the hospital, if they were lucky.

This Christmas was a little different, at least she was also working the ER. He had seen her five times in his twelve-hour shift, so there was that. He never said anything other than what was necessary, but her voice was crisp and sweet, even in the middle of giving orders, there was care in her tenor. Her eyes, so focused, analytical of everything. She was young and climbing up the ladder fast, she was brilliant. He had a second shift starting in four hours, he should rest but it was too much hassle to go home and come back. He went to one of the hospital rest areas that had stiff tiny beds, still better than nothing. To his surprise Doctor Haruno reached the door at the same time.

“Doctor Haruno,” he opened the door for her, “Please after you.” It was a room with about six beds for naps.

“Ah, thank you Kakashi.” She smiled gratefully at him. They stepped into the dark room and realized there was only one empty bed. “Oh I can sleep in my office.” She whispered and turned to head back out.

“Please don’t, it can’t be comfortable to sleep on your desk.” he said in a low voice, “I insist.”

“I couldn’t.” they were shushed by others trying to rest. 

“Take half.” He sat on the side of the bed that was against the corner, he pulled off his jacket for a makeshift pillow and patted the other side. He could see her hesitation, but it seemed her exhaustion beat out as she took the pillow and curled onto the other half of the tiny bed. He could sleep sitting up, that was no problem, he just fluffed his jacket against the wall, leaned over to get comfortable and sleep. He could barely make out her silhouette in the darkness, but he could differentiate her breathing over the others. She had fallen asleep quickly. He knew she had been there before he started his shift, she must have worked eighteen hours by now. When someone else left, he would move and let her have the full bed, but for now her rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.

Sakura woke up slowly, still groggy but she needed to get up. She felt her pillow shift, she froze, her head was on his thigh, which were muscular from what she could tell. Her face warmed up, this was definitely not appropriate. She lifted herself slowly, he was still deep asleep, she noticed her hair was tangled in his hand. She gently tugged her hair free and quickly got up and left.

Sakura went to the bathroom, washing her face with cold water to wake herself. She let out a long breath. She was still exhausted, she checked her watch, she had only slept for about four hours. She felt her cheeks warm, she had been sleeping on him, she groaned, she wondered if she had left a pool of drool on his leg. She would die of embarrassment. That would be just her luck, him remembering her as the girl that drooled all over him. 

She already had terrible luck with men, she always seemed to make the worst choices, but at work, she at least wanted to keep her reputation, she didn’t need rumors floating around. Yet, she couldn’t help feeling a little bounce in her step when she was assigned a shift in the ER and he was working too. She tried not to make it obvious, but sometimes her gaze would linger on him a little longer than was professional. She had noticed his hands, strong and gentle when he released the gurney to her, and the way he would stand watching his patient leave, when he was relaxed he shoved his hands in his pockets, when he was stressed he would rake his fingers through his uniquely silver hair. She knew he was less than ten years older, but his silver hair, she liked it. 

She splashed more water on her face, trying to scrub away the thoughts she was having of him and the incessant need for sleep. She needed an extra strong coffee. She dried her face, gave her cheeks a few smacks and walked back out for another six hours in the ER.

Kakashi woke up, he looked down and saw she was gone. He stood up, stretched, looked at his watch, he had enough time for a coffee. He went down the hall to the vending machine, he was pulling out change from his pocket when he was rounding a corner, he was startled when he heard a small yelp and a hand on his chest holding him steady.

“I’m so sorry Doctor. I wasn’t paying attention.” He looked down at her relieved face, nothing had spilled. He could feel the warmth from her hand on his chest before she pulled it back. His eyes followed her fingers as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She had a cute chuckle.

“No harm no foul. Don’t worry about it Kakashi.” She could still feel his warmth on the palm of her hand, his chest was firm under his shirt, she wrapped both hands around the cup. “Um, thank you for earlier. I apologize for the discomfort.” She tried to not hide her face, she had no reason to be blushing. Other than his stormy grey eyes were so soft and kind. He adorably scratched the back of his neck letting out a soft laugh.

“No worries, I can sleep standing up. I hope I didn’t snore.” He chuckled in self depreciation.

She shook her head, “Not at all. I hope I didn’t drool all over you.” She laughed sheepishly.

He brushed his hand over his thigh, “Nope. All good. I’ve shared a bed with worst people.” He palmed his forehead at seeing her surprised face, that was stupid, “That sounded wrong, I just meant… in the army… I’ve slept through worse situations.” He finished lamely. She giggled, it was melodic. 

“Glad I was better company.” She felt her cheeks redden, “I should go.” She stepped to the right he stepped with her, both trying to get out of the other’s way. They stepped again in unison.

They laughed awkwardly, he grabbed her shoulders, “It’s not the right place for a dance doctor. Here you go this way and I’ll got that way.”

She smiled gratefully as they sorted themselves out. “Thanks, it seems I’m too tired to think straight, and call me Sakura.”

He smiled back at her and nodded. “Sure, I’ll see you around.”

She turned back, “Are you going to the Christmas party?”

He nodded “Doctor Senju would have my hide if I don’t go.”

She laughed, “Yeah, same. I guess I’ll see you there.” She gave him a small wave and walked off.

He watched her turn the corner, her light fresh scent lingered, he shook himself. Coffee, he had been here for coffee. He shoved a quarter into the machine and watched the dark liquid sludge into the cup. He took it, grimacing at the bitterness, he finished it quickly and ran back out to start his next shift with Obito. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur, Sakura lost count how many bones she set, how many wounds she stitched, there had been at least five operations, she was ready for her nice warm fluffy bed. It was four in the morning on Christmas day when she finally was ready to leave the hospital, she lived nearby and walked, parking was a nightmare anyways. She hung her doctor’s coat, changed into jeans and a warm sweater, heavy coat, scarf and gloves and started heading out. 

She was already day dreaming of falling into her soft comforters when she hit a solid object. “Oomph!” she held on to strong arms that held her steady. 

“Doctor, we really should stop meeting like this.” Kakashi teased. 

She flushed in embarrassment. “I can’t seem to keep my head straight, anxious to get home I suppose.” She realized she had still been holding on to him and stepped back flustered, “Thanks.”

Her pink cheeks made him smile, “Finally heading home?” 

She tucked her hair behind her ear, “Yes, finally. Need to rest if I’m going to be any kind of functioning human tonight.”

They chuckled, “Yeah, a bed sounds nice. I just finished too. I’ll see you tonight then.” He pulled on his heavy coat, there was a light snow falling. 

She tightened her coat around herself. “See you tonight.” They started walking in the same direction. 

“Oh I live that way.” They both said in unison pointing in the same direction. They laughed together.

“How have we worked together for six years and not know we live in the same direction?” he chuckled.

“If you don’t mind, we could walk together.” her cheeks were aflame, she didn’t know what came over her, she normally wouldn’t be so forward, but seeing the crinkle of his smiling eyes made her stomach flutter. 

“I would love to.” He felt his stomach bubble at the thought of spending time with her outside of work. Even if it was just a short walk. He surprised himself at how giddy he felt; he was almost forty, not a teenager, and yet her gentle smile and pink cheeks made him thank the gods she had asked him to walk with her. 

From the corner of his eye Kakashi saw Obito at the nurses’ station flirting with Rin, they caught each other’s eye and gave each other an almost imperceptible nod of encouragement. Kakashi turned back to the woman next to him as they walked out to the falling snow. 

Sakura suddenly felt nervous, she didn’t know what to talk to him about, she had been at this hospital since her residency, almost six years now, and didn’t know a thing about him other than he was one of the best paramedics she had ever worked with. She didn’t even know what his face looked like, he always had either a surgical mask on or like now a balaclava for the cold. He mentioned he had been army, maybe it was a comfort thing. She chanced a glance up, he had a scar down his left eye, leaving a little gap in his eyebrows, she found it sexy. 

He listened to the sounds of their boots crunching on the snow, he wasn’t sure what to say to her. “Doing anything for the holiday?” he wanted to slap himself, could he ask a more generic question?

She was grateful he spoke first, a simple question too, nothing that required too much thinking. “No, my parents retired and they’re off sailing the world.” 

“Must be nice.” He looked down at her fresh face, her eyes bright against the white snow. Her nose was turning pink from the cold, a few snowflakes settled in her hair. 

She shrugged laughing, “They’re ridiculous, but if it makes them happy. How about you?”

Kakashi looked up at the gray sky, “I don’t have any living family, so it’s usually going to a bar with Obito and a few friends and drinking the night away.” He glanced back at her, “It’s actually kind of fun. There’s a great bar we usually go to, it’s a good time. You’re more than welcome if you’re not doing anything tonight after the party.” He bit his lip, the last part came out faster than he intended, not that he didn’t want her to go, but maybe it was presumptuous of him. She probably had plans to drink wine with her other doctor friends. Something classy and sophisticated, not some grungy dive bar with a bunch of scruffy men.

“Oh,” She flushed, she didn’t know why, it’s not like he was asking her on a date, he was just inviting her to hang out with him and his friends because she was also alone for the holiday. 

“You don’t have to. No pressure.” He chuckled nervously. 

“Oh, it’s not that.” She started. 

“I’m sure you probably have better plans.” He was trying to save face now.

Well she and Ino would hang out but wine and streaming a holiday romance didn’t seem as interesting, “Can I bring a friend?” Ino would love to go out, she lived for bars and drinking and men. 

He tried to keep his grin appropriate, and not the wide grin he felt like, “Of course.” Wait, what if it was another guy, well it wasn’t a date, he shouldn’t care. Yet… 

“Great, Ino is always begging me to go out more.” She could always count on Ino to pump her full of confidence. 

Ino, that was the blonde pediatric psychologist, Doctor Yamanaka, he did an internal somersault, “The more the merrier.”

Sakura smiled, she tried not to smile too big, she didn’t want to seem like a lunatic. “You mentioned you were in the military?” she wanted to get to know more about this mysterious silver haired paramedic she had been working in close proximity with for six years. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I was straight out of high school, joined because I had nowhere else to go. Greatest decision I ever made, I could have ended up in a very bad place if I hadn’t joined. I was that kid. I became a Ranger Special Operations Combat Medic. Then when I was thirty I decided to get out and be a civilian. Been a paramedic ever since.”

She was awed, “A Ranger, that’s impressive.” She imagined him in army fatigues, she felt herself warm up, she wondered what he looked like in his formal dress uniforms. She shook the thought from her head, she loosened her scarf. 

He shrugged, “Just putting one step in front of the other, but you’re young, successful and brilliant. Best pediatric surgeon in the state, I heard rumors about a promotion.”

She ducked her head, blushing furiously, “I wouldn’t say all of that.” 

He chuckled at her humility, “Don’t be modest, if you don’t praise yourself others won’t either. Be proud of what you have accomplished.”

She blushed deeper. “I don’t think about that, I just, I just want to be my best and make sure I am giving my patient my best because they deserve that.”

He admired her honest passion, it wasn’t often he encountered a doctor that wasn’t jaded or that it went to their head. “What made you become a doctor?”

She played with a strand of hair, “I guess it was just a need to be helpful, to not be useless. Being a doctor came from wanting to save people, to help others heal. It was difficult, my parents aren’t wealthy, and school is expensive, I worked hard with an athletic scholarship and the workload. It wasn’t easy, but it’s exactly what I want. Even with all the long hours.” She smiled at him.

“It’s refreshing to hear someone so honest and happy with their vocation. Its admirable.” He was starting to enjoy making her cheeks turn pink. They passed a house and heard children’s joyful cries. He checked his watch, “It’s not even five in the morning.”

“They’re just excited for presents. I remember I couldn’t sleep the whole night, trying to listen for Santa.” She laughed.

“My father always tried his best when he was alive. He was a single father, worked long hours, but he always had at least one present for me.” He thought fondly of those memories, but still, even after all these years, his heart still pained.

His voice sounded a little melancholy, she didn’t know what came over her but she took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “He sounds wonderful.”

Their fingers lingered for a half second as she pulled her gloved hand back. “I didn’t tell him enough growing up, but yes, he was a good father.” He shoved his hand back in his pocket hoping to hold on to her touch. 

She bit her lip, he had put away his hand, maybe she had overstepped, maybe she shouldn’t have touched him. She didn’t know where to go with the conversation, she didn’t know how other girls did it, how they could talk so easily with men. She was always in awe of Ino, it also helped that Ino was built like a model. She wanted to avoid all the stupid cheesy questions people interrogated each other with. “Where you a difficult child? You said you could have ended down a dark path.”

He cocked his head in thought, “I guess I was just one of those kids that felt that their life was the worst. I lashed out, my father passed, it didn’t get better, I hung out with the wrong crowd and then luckily I got roped into the Army. I saw the world, I got perspective. My life isn’t perfect, but it’s not a bad life. How about you, are you happy?”

She mulled the question over, “Yes, I would say so. Exhausted most days but satisfied.”

He chuckled, “Exhausted but satisfied.” He repeated, “I like that.”

Sakura glowed at his praise, she was almost willing to lie and not tell him her building was coming up and keep walking, but she couldn’t, he was just being polite, he probably wanted to get home than keep talking to her. They reached her house, she stopped, he stopped beside her. “This is me. Thanks for walking me.”

His heart dropped, she lived too close, why couldn’t she live a few more blocks down? He smiled at her, “Anytime.” He looked at the building, it was nice not too extravagant, modest and clean. “This is nice.”

“Thanks, it’s almost more than I can afford, but I need to spoil myself somehow.” She pulled out her keys, “Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?” she meant it innocently enough, “As a thank you for walking with me.”

He laughed, “I wouldn’t want to make you late for your date.”

Sakura looked at him with confusion, “Date?”

He chuckled, “The date you have with your bed. I’m sure your looking forward to some rest. But thank you.”

She scoffed jokingly “I must look terrible, circles under my eyes.”

He shook his head, “No you look great, as usual.” 

Her heart skipped, “You’re too kind. Raincheck on the coffee?”

He nodded, “Sure, when neither one of us is about to fall asleep standing up.” She started walking up the front stairs, he didn’t know what took over him but, “Doctor Haruno, since we’re both going to the party tonight and you’re on the way, would you like…” he took a breath, “Could I… could we walk together?” he winced at his own fumbling mouth. She probably thought he was some idiot loser not worth her time.

“Oh.” She was surprised at his question, but then she thought about it, he was such a gentleman. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” He was being so polite.

“It’s no imposition at all.” He brushed back his hair. “I enjoyed our walk.” He said softly.

She watched him fidgeting, his boots scuffing the snow, she smiled, he was adorable. “Only if you stop calling me Doctor Haruno outside of work.”

He grinned, “Deal. I’ll pick you up at seven, Sakura.”

Sakura nodded, “Ok, I expect your best suit Hatake.” She teased. She waved at him as she walked in. She closed the door behind her, she walked over to the window and watched him walk down the block. She let herself grin wide. Ok, she needed to calm down, it wasn’t a date or anything, but he had said he enjoyed their walk and that somehow made her stomach flip more than when guys would come on to her at the bar complimenting her ass. She shook off her winter layer and headed upstairs, she went into her room and kicked off her shoes, pulled off her pants and top, sighed as she unhooked her bra and headed to the bathroom to draw a bath, throwing her panties into the laundry basket. She poured a sweet smelling bubble bath, she suddenly didn’t feel as tired anymore. 

Kakashi tried not to skip down the sidewalk, why did she make him feel like he was floating with just a simple smile? He had watched her for years, but always at work, focused, eyebrows furrowed, the only time he saw her smile was when she was comforting a patient, but she had smiled at him, he had forgotten something as simple as a smile could make him feel so good. He entered his apartment, gave his pug a scratch and a treat and went to shower. 

Sakura was woken up by her alarm, she yawned and stretched, she looked at the time, she had slept for about eight hours. She felt a thump on her bed and a large fluffy white tail stalk over to her. The cat reached her and mowed loudly. She grabbed the cat and snuggled, “Yes, I’ll feed you right now Lady. You’re so demanding.” Sakura walked down to the kitchen, setting her down and getting her food ready. Now that her cat was satisfied she went back upstairs to get dressed. She glanced at her phone and saw all the unread text messages from Ino.

**< Rin told me she saw you walking out with that hot paramedic.>**

**< Bitch answer me.>**

**< When you wake up you better call me and tell me what happened with the hot paramedic!!!>**

Sakura sighed, no use, she might as well get it over with. She called Ino.

 _“Bitch, the hot paramedic?”_

“Well hello to you too.” Sakura retorted.

“ _You know what I want, give the deets!”_ Ino’s voice was eager, like a starving man with a steak in front of him.

Sakura couldn’t let her know everything, Ino was always trying to set her up. “Nothing happened Ino, he just walked me home, we apparently live in the same area. He was very polite.”

“ _Yeah right, this is the same hot paramedic that you give googly eyes to every time you get the ER shift.”_ Ino was disbelieving.

“Who told you that? And it’s not true!” she grumbled.

“ _Rin, she sees everything, so I keep her on my good side.”_ She stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura suppressed a sigh, “Well it was innocent, nothing other than basic conversation. So you can stop digging. I need to get ready, I’ll see you tonight.” Sakura hung up before Ino could keep badgering her. Sakura flopped back onto her bed, she was never going to live it down when Ino saw her arrive with Kakashi. Nothing to do about it now. 

Now that Kakashi was at her front door ready to ring the bell, he felt nervous, she was young and beautiful, why would she want an old man like him? She could crook her finger and any man would come running. He shook his head, snow falling, this didn’t have to be anything, they were just walking together as coworkers, but if she wanted more… He pressed the doorbell before he lost his nerve. He felt like the air had been knocked from him as she opened the door.

“Kakashi, come in. I just need to get my coat and shoes if you don’t mind waiting a few minutes.” She didn’t glance at him as she rushed back up the stairs. As always, getting ready took longer than she expected.

He watched her figure as she walked back up, he closed the door behind him and waited in the foyer. He looked around, her house was clean, well decorated but not cluttered, a brightly lit Christmas tree in the corner. He felt something move around his ankle, he looked down, a large white cat looked at him in curiosity, she sniffed him walking between his legs. He bent down, holding out his knuckles for the cat to smell, she rubbed her face against the palm of his hand, he chuckled. “Aren’t you a beauty?” he started petting the soft fur, the cat started purring. “What’s your name?” he looked at the collar, “Lady, that’s a fitting name. I have a pug, his name is Pakkun.” She pressed her head to his fingers, he scratched between her ears. 

“Oh she’s going to get cat hair all over you.” Sakura walked down, her coat in her arms. He wasn’t one of those cat hating men, that was a plus. “There’s lint remover in one of these drawers.”

He stood up, he reminded himself to pull up his jaw. She walked down looking like royalty, she had on a satin emerald halter gown with a slit that reached her mid-thigh. “I, uh, its fine. I probably have dog hair everywhere.”

She reached the landing, he had his coat on and a scarf that hid the lower part of his face, but she could see he was in a dark gray suit. “I called a cab, I thought it was better than walking, especially in these heels in the snow.”

“That sounds sensible.” He agreed.

“Would you like water or something to drink?” She was starting to feel the slight discomfort of being in close proximity to him. 

“No thank you. She’s a beautiful cat.” He looked over at the cat jumping on the windowsill, long fluffy tail swaying slowly.

Sakura laughed, “She’s a spoiled princess. You have a dog?”

“Yeah, a pug, Pakkun, he’s like a grumpy old man.” He heard a honk, “That must be our cab.” He took her coat and held it up for her to slide her arms in.

“Thank you.” She grabbed her clutch, they walked out, she locked the door and stepped into the cab as he held the door for her. She chewed the inside of her cheek, he was so sweet, she could feel her skin prickling as he sat next to her. Gods this was ridiculous, this wasn’t a date, it was a work function. He was just being a gentleman and efficient. Just two friendly coworkers that lived near each other sharing a cab, nothing weird about that. They arrived and they squabbled over who would pay.

“You can pay for the return trip Kakashi, it’s only fair.” She won paying for this trip.

“As long as I can buy you a drink later.” He countered. 

She shook her head in defeat, “Fine.” 

They walked in, he helped her out of her coat, shook off his own and unraveled his scarf. He noticed her staring at him. “Do I have something on my face?” he rubbed his chin.

She giggled, “No, I just have never seen your face.” He was so handsome it was unfair, nice lips, a mole on the left corner under his lip, and his scar, it only seemed to add to his ruggedness.

He laughed sheepishly, “Really? It’s not like I hide it.”

She scoffed, “You’re always in surgical masks or balaclavas.”

“Well that’s just part of the job, and it gets cold.” He offered his elbow to her, she took it as they walked in.

“None of the other paramedics wear the masks.” She teased. She took a moment to appreciate his perfectly tailored suit.

“I’m kind of a germaphobe.” He smirked.

She laughed, that smirk, she was never going to forget that cute sexy upturn of his lips. They walked to the elevator, the party was in the penthouse, she released his arm, holding her clutch with both hands, she didn’t want to take advantage of his politeness. She caught a whiff of his cologne, musky and fresh, like woods after a rain. She stared at the floor numbers light up as they passed, she didn’t know if she wanted to elevator to get stuck or for it to let her out already. The door finally opened, he motioned for her to exit first, she bobbed her head gratefully as she walked out.

They stepped into a largo open room filled with half a dozen Christmas trees extravagantly decorated, lights strung everywhere, garlands on every edge. He bent down to whisper in her ear, “It’s like Christmas threw up in here.”

She stifled a laugh, “Oh, it’s not so bad.” He raised his eyebrow, she laughed again, “Ok, its bad.”

“Kakashi!” 

They both looked over at one of the other paramedics calling him, he looked back at her.

“Sakura! Over here!”

She was being called by a doctor. She turned to him, both with an apologetic face. “It seems we’re needed.”

He nodded, “Yeah, we’ll meet up later.”

She smiled, “Yeah. Later.” They both walked in separate directions.

Kakashi reached his group, the one that had been calling him jovially put his arm around his shoulder, “Kakashi you’re finally here! Who were you talking to?”

“Hi Gai.” Kakashi shrugged off his friend’s arm, “She’s one of the doctors.” 

“What were you doing with her?” Gai asked with innocent curiosity.

“Nothing, just talking. Where is everyone?” Kakashi grabbed a drink from one of the passing waiters.

“Obito is over with the nurses, flirting with Rin. Kurenai and Asuma are off somewhere. I thought I saw Anko, but she’s probably chasing down another drink.” Kakashi scanned the room, he saw Obito making all the nurses laugh, his eyes settled on a rose-colored head. He couldn’t see her face, she was facing away from him.

Sakura wanted to punch Ino, “Could you stop trying to spread rumors about me and the hot paramedic?” Sakura hissed. “And he has a name, can we stop calling him that?”

Ino chortled at seeing her friend’s ruddy face. “Oh but calling him the hot paramedic is kind of fun, how about we call him HP?”

Sakura sighed in exasperation, “I can’t with you. I was going to ask you to come to the bar with me tonight, but if you can’t behave then I won’t.” 

Ino straightened up. “Wait, you want to go out tonight? No wine and Hallmark movie?” Sakura ignored her, taking a sip of her drink. “Forehead, tell me!” she whined.

“Oh gods Ino, can you behave?” she let out a breathe, “Kakashi invited us to go to a bar after.”

Ino’s face lit up, “I bet he has hot friends, a man that looks like that has to have more hot friends. Fine, I’ll go.”

“You’re making it sound like I had to beg you.” Sakura grumbled into her drink. Sakura looked up as she saw Ino stiffen. “What is your…” she squeaked as Ino grabbed her wrist and pulled her up rushing behind a tree. “Ino what are you doing?”

“Sasuke, he’s here.” Ino hissed.

Sakura froze, she felt a cold chill down her spine. “Why is he here?”

“He works for the law firm that the hospital employs.” The blonde said in a hushed voice.

Sakura took a deep breath, “Well I’m not going to hide from him, we broke up two years ago.”

“Oh my god, he’s with a girl.”

“Oh for goodness sakes Ino, we’ve been over for a long time. He’s allowed to move on, as am I.” Sakura was starting to get irritated.

“You’re right, I’m overreacting, I just worry about you, that break up was… intense.” Her blue eyes softened.

“Thanks for worrying, but I’m in a good place now. I’m not hiding from him or his, whatever.” Sakura straightened her spine. “But maybe we could go this way, I’m not going to run away but I’m not going to actively look for him either.” They giggled as they both walked in the opposite direction.

Kakashi was walking around, trying to look interested in the gaudy decorations, but he was really trying not to look for her. He sighed, this was ridiculous, he was forty, a crush was something kids had, not a grown man. Yet, he could feel himself smile at the thought of her laughter, which he had heard for the first time today, and he wanted to hear more of. 

“I know these decorations are awful, didn’t realize they were funny too.” 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a teasing voice, he looked up, a beautiful brunette woman was smiling at him expectantly. “Oh, just thinking about stuff.” He answered vaguely “I’m Kakashi Hatake.”

“I’m Hana Inuzuka, nice to meet you.” she tilted her glass forward, he clinked it in greeting. 

“Inuzuka? As in Inuzuka Veterinary?” The name seeming familiar.

“Yes, it’s my practice.” She said proudly. 

“I take my dog there, you have a wonderful staff.” he praised. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you?” he would certainly remember someone like her.

“That’s probably a good thing, I handle the most difficult cases. You must have a healthy pup.” She chuckled taking another sip.

Kakashi gave her a wry smile, “He’s not dumb enough to injure himself, but he is intelligent enough to get into trouble.” They laughed.

Sakura was walking towards the bar with Ino and Shizune, another doctor, when a flash of silver caught the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi, and her heart sank. He was laughing and talking to another woman. She was pretty, a brunette, had a nice body and a curve hugging dress that showed off her assets. Sakura bit her lip and turned back to her group. She had no reason to be jealous, he could do whatever he wanted. The other woman was pretty and closer to his age, maybe Sakura was too young for him, maybe he wanted someone older, more mature, sophisticated. Sakura reached the bar and asked for a whiskey on the rocks. 

Ino gave her a curious look, “No wine?”

“I need something stronger.” Sakura took a sip, letting the sweet earthiness fill her mouth, she was surprised that she actually liked it.

The blonde bent over, “Is it Sasuke?” she asked quietly.

Sakura almost spit out her drink, “What? No!” Wait, maybe it would be good for Ino to think it was Sasuke, even if she had forgotten about him in her jealous thoughts, “All right, maybe.”

“What do you want to do?” Ino didn’t want to presume.

Sakura took another sip, “There’s nothing for me to do. I won’t hide from him. It’s just unexpected.”

Ino grinned, “At least you look amazing. Not like he bumped into you when you go to the corner store in that ratty college sweater.”

Sakura scoffed, “It’s not ratty, it’s comfortable.” She mumbled and made a mental note to maybe stop wearing that sweater outside. She spent the rest of the night mingling with others, Tsunade Senju threw these parties as networking opportunities just as much as celebrations. Sakura exchanged numbers with a few doctors to exchange notes and ideas, she had lost track of Ino and Shizune and found herself alone near the windows. She rubbed her arms, it was chilly, she was about to move when she felt a shawl around her shoulders. She smiled, turning to see who had wrapped her up, her face fell when she was met with ebony eyes not the stormy ones she was hoping for. “Sasuke.” She took a breath. “Uh, thank you.” She stepped back and pulled the fabric over herself.

“You looked cold, and they had some shawls.” He pointed at some servers that were handing out bundles of fabric.

Her heart was thundering in her chest. She hadn’t seen him in two years, he was just as handsome as she remembered, it was disarming. “I appreciate it. How are you?” she didn’t want to be rude, she wasn’t going to give anyone a reason to talk bad about her, especially him.

“I’m doing well thank you. How about you?” his eyes held on to hers, a curl on the corner of his lips.

Sasuke could be the most charming man when he wanted to, something about his reserved and serious personality had always made her stomach flutter when he showed his lighter side, like he was now. “I’m great.” She nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She held her breath as his fingers followed hers, caressing the edge of her ear. 

Kakashi had parted ways with Hana, she had been called away by others, she had given him her card and written her personal number on the back of it. The card was burning in his chest pocket. He wasn’t sure what to do, she was beautiful, talented, successful, so much like Sakura. As if thinking of her made her appear, his eyes saw her pink head in the distance, and a dark-haired man was touching her face. He froze, why was that man touching her so intimately? Kakashi turned on his heel to the bar. “Whiskey please.” He took the drink gratefully and downed it in a few mouthfuls and ordered a second.

Sakura was frozen, she didn’t know how to react, he had broken up with her saying he needed to find himself or some bullshit. 

“How’s Lady?” he let his fingers trail down her neck.

Sakura stepped back, the gears in her mind starting to click on, “Stop it. No, you don’t get to do that.” He reached for her again she took another step back. “We have been over for two years, you don’t get to come back like nothing has changed.”

He pressed forward, cornering her to the window and a Christmas tree, “Sakura, I think about that every day.”

“No, I swear to god Sasuke it you stand there and try to tell me you made a mistake with me, I’m going to punch you in your fucken teeth.” She seethed.

He leaned forward, his face so close to hers, “But it was a mistake.”

Kakashi was trying not to look over at the two, but a sick morbid curiosity overtook him, he glanced back at Sakura, she was leaning against the window and he was leaning into her, like he was going to kiss her. That was enough, Kakashi finished his second drink in a gulp and walked off. He needed to distract himself. Just because he liked her didn’t mean she liked him back, he tugged at his hair, she probably wanted someone closer to her age, he was too old for her, he was just a paramedic, she was a doctor. He would never be good enough for her, who was he kidding? All those little fantasies of her saying yes to a date with him just needed to be forgotten. She was too good for someone like him, she was perfect. He was damaged and broken, she wouldn’t want to deal with his baggage. He walked out into the balcony, there was a heater, he stood under it watching the city lights and the falling snow.

Sakura shoved Sasuke and ducked under his arms. “You can’t use your charms on me anymore Sasuke. I don’t love you anymore. The best thing you ever did for me was leave. If you hadn’t I’m sure I would have easily become the perfect little housewife you wanted not the doctor that I am today. So I guess I have to thank you for walking away.” She turned on her heels and rushed off, she didn’t wait for his reaction, she burst through the doors out to the freezing air, inside had felt suffocating. She took deep breaths of the winter air.

“Are you ok?”

Her eyes flew open, she turned to the voice, she smiled and walked over to Kakashi. “Oh, just needed fresh air. It’s a little stifling inside.”

“Oh?” he gave her a quizzical look.

She didn’t want to get into it but she also didn’t want to lie, “Just an encounter with a blast from the past.”

“Not a good encounter?” it was stupid, and he felt guilty, but he was starting to perk up at finding out the other man wasn’t competition.

She shook her head, “Not at all.”

“I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sorry, well he was sorry she had to go through that when she didn’t deserve that.

Now that her mind was starting to catch up with her she suddenly felt fury, she had been holding it in while inside, she hadn’t wanted to make a scene but now, it was just Kakashi and for some reason she felt comfortable. “You know what the fucked up part is, he left me two years ago, he left a note, telling me he didn’t know who he was, he needed to be alone and all this other bullshit. He didn’t even say it to my face, I get home from work one day and all his stuff is gone.” She let out a bitter laugh, “And right now, he just comes back like nothing has changed, like I still belong to him, he asks about Lady and tells me he made a mistake.” She turns, biting her lip, trying to restrain the hot angry tears threatening to spill. “What a fucken asshole!” she clenched her hands, she turns back to Kakashi, he just watched her impassively, encouragingly almost. “Who the fuck does he think he is that he can come back and expect me to just be here waiting for him?” she started pacing. “I was never good enough for him and his stupid family, it was expected that I give up my career to be a housewife. Can you imagine, me? A housewife? Spending my days cleaning, cooking, popping out kids, not being a doctor. I don’t know what I saw in him, I don’t know why I stayed so long.” She stopped, her back to Kakashi. She took a few gulps of cold oxygen, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded on you.” Great, now she was the crazy girl with drama from her ex.

He stepped forward and placed his jacket over her. “It’s ok. You’re right, he’s an asshole, sounds like he’s entitled and unappreciative of what he had. He’s right, it was a mistake for him to leave you. Any man would be lucky to have you, but you shouldn’t have to sacrifice your dreams for a man either. It seems like you know all of this, you have a good head on your shoulders.”

Sakura turned around to face Kakashi, “You are too kind, listening to my very unseemly outburst and trying to comfort me after.” She chuckled sheepishly. “Please don’t let me keep you from the party.”

He glanced back inside, “It was getting stifling.” He smirked. He looked down at her, her emerald eyes sparkling from the lights, “And for what it’s worth you are quite amazing, Doctor Haruno.”

She flushed, “I kind of am an amazing doctor aren’t I?” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as they laughed. 

“There you are, Doctor Senju is about to give her speech. Come on.” Gai hadn’t noticed Sakura until Kakashi turned back with a slight scowl. “Oh sorry, Doctor.”

“We can’t keep Tsunade waiting, she hates waiting.” Sakura handed Kakashi his jacket back and followed Gai back inside.

Tsunade gave some speech about the holidays, the human spirit, the season of giving and what seemed like every corny holiday cliché. Sakura wanted it to be over, she wanted to leave. She looked over to the man beside her, he was so tall, his hands in his pockets. Ino had found her and was at her other side.

“Where did you go?” Ino whispered.

“I’ll tell you later.” Sakura mouthed back.

Sakura had tuned out the speech, she was shifting on her feet, she had been thinking of when this never-ending speech was going to end so she could leave with Kakashi. Yes, there were going to be other people, but still, it was better than nothing. Suddenly people were clapping, and everyone turned to look at her. She looked around, “What’s going on?”

“You just got announced as the new Head of Pediatric Surgery.” Kakashi chuckled as he leaned over to tell her.

“Oh!” Blood rushed to her face, she waived awkwardly to the crowd. She had been expecting the promotion but hadn’t wanted to jinx herself by being hopeful. She certainly wasn’t expecting the announcement tonight.

Tsunade’s voice cut through the cheers, “Doctor Haruno is a shining example of what a doctor should be, kind, patient, passionate. I am honored she is part of our team.” Sakura smiled gratefully at Tsunade. “Anyways, I’m done with this boring speech, go have fun.” Tsunade released the crowd.

Ino squealed and pulled Sakura into a hug, “I’m so proud of you! You have been working so hard for this. There is no one more deserving. I love you bitch!”

Sakura laughed, “Love you too.”

People came up to her to offer their congratulations, she tried to be graceful, but the attention was making her anxious. She caught Ino’s eye, in a well-practiced maneuver, Ino cut in.

“Oh Sakura, there’s someone you have to meet. Come on.” Ino grabbed her by the shoulders and maneuvered her through the crowds towards the exit. “You all right?”

Sakura nodded, “Yes, thank you, it was just getting to be too much.”

“Oh there’s Kakashi with Obito and Gai, ready to head out?” Ino waived the men their way.

“Yeah let’s get out of here.” Sakura grinned as she saw Kakashi approach. 

“You better make a move on him tonight Forehead, it’s your lucky night.” Ino whispered.

Sakura laughed softly, “Yeah... maybe it’s a Christmas Miracle.”

“It doesn’t only happen in Hallmark movies.” Ino hooked her arm around Sakura as the men arrived, “Let’s go to a real party.” She turned back to Obito. “Where’s Rin.”

He shrugged, “I asked her but she said she had plans.”

Ino scoffed, “Bullshit, how did you ask her?”

He blushed lowering his head, Gai stepped in “He asked if she wanted to see how many peanuts he could fit in his mouth.”

Everyone stared at Obito for a few seconds trying to process what was said, suddenly they all burst out laughing. “Oh my god! Obito! What the fuck?” Ino wiped the tears from her eyes. “Come here.” He was scarlet but leaned close to Ino, she pulled him close, cupping his ear as she whispered. She released him, “Got it?” he nodded, suddenly excited. “Nothing else. Don’t fuck it up Obito.”

He hopped and rushed off, “Thanks Ino.”

Ino had a smug self-satisfied smile on her face, Kakashi watched his friend run off, “What did you say to him?”

She winked, “That’s a secret. Come on let’s wait for them downstairs.”

Sakura giggled behind her hand, Ino was the best at setting people up. She looked up at Kakashi, he was chuckling as they followed Ino to the elevator. They piled in, as the door was about to close an arm stopped the doors, it was Sasuke and his plus one.

Ino narrowed her eyes. “This elevator is full. Take the next one.” She grabbed his wrist taking his arm off the door and shoving it away, hitting the close door button. 

Sakura took a dark satisfaction at seeing his surprised face as the doors closed. She quietly reached for Ino’s hand and gave her a squeeze of appreciation. Ino squeezed back. The elevator reached the ground level.

“So is this place far?” Ino asked.

“Far enough that you probably don’t want to walk in those shoes.” Kakashi answered. They got in line to get their coats.

“Thanks for thinking of us.” Ino beamed, “All right, we’ll need an extra-large car for the six of us.”

“You sure are confident that Rin is going.” Kakashi pointed out.

“If your friend follows my instructions, she’ll go. Unless he’s an idiot and says something stupid again. I can’t work miracles.” Ino brushed back her hair as she was handed her coat.

“He is a special kind of idiot.” Kakashi and Gai laughed.

They all put on their coats and moved to a lounge area to wait for Obito and Rin. After about ten minutes they appeared in the elevator, Ino gave Kakashi and Gai a self-satisfied smile. 

“I am very much impressed. He’s hopeless.” Kakashi lauded her.

“Well the night is still young, our car is around the corner, let’s go.” Ino guided them out to a large SUV that seated eight. They all climbed in, Ino in the passenger’s seat, she got motion sickness she claimed, Sakura knew Ino just liked to talk to the drivers. Sakura sat near the window, Kakashi took the seat next to her, Gai sat next to him pushing them close, their thighs touching.

“Gai, there’s a whole third row in the back.” Kakashi turned to his friend.

“Oh, it’s fine, we all fit.” Sakura smiled as she strapped herself in.

Gai grinned, and they settled in. Kakashi would have wanted to kill Gai if it wasn’t for the fact that the slit of her dress showed her milky leg against his. He heard Obito and Rin whispering behind him, some giggles and then the unmistakable sound of kissing. He sighed, whatever Ino had said, she was a miracle worker, maybe he could ask her for advice.

“Thanks for inviting us.” Sakura tried to fill the silence and mask the awkward sounds coming from the back. 

“Oh no problem at all, glad you decided to come. It’s nothing special though, just a bar, I have another friend meeting us there, maybe a few others from the hospital. So it should be a good time.” He turned to Gai, “Did Kurenai and Asuma say they were going to meet us there?”

Gai nodded, “Yeah, they were trying to track down Anko so they could all come together.”

“Great. First round of drinks is for Doctor Haruno to celebrate her promotion.” Kakashi announced.

Ino whooped from the front seat, “Yes! Let’s celebrate Doctor Sakura Haruno, Head of Pediatric Surgery.” 

Sakura twisted the hem of her coat, she was proud of herself, and it was great to celebrate it with other people, she just wasn’t used to being the center of attention, but she needed to try, she couldn’t hide away in her little safe space, if she wanted to grow and move forward she needed to let people in, the energy was infectious, “Yes! I am the Head of Pediatric Surgery!” she grinned as everyone let out whoops. 

They clambered out as they arrived, laughing. They settled into a corner, the bar was decorated with cheesy Christmas decorations, colorful lights everywhere, it was already lively, there was a pool table, darts, a karaoke machine where people were belting out Christmas songs. Ino went to the bar to flirt with the bartender, it always got her free drinks, it didn’t matter if the bartender was male or female, Ino was smooth. She came back with a smirk, “So Yamato, was kind enough to get us the first round on the house in celebration of Sakura.”

Sakura laughed, “Of course you worked your magic.”

“We need to hang out with you guys more often.” Obito grinned, arm around Rin.

“We are overdressed.” Sakura looked around.

“Whatever, I wasn’t changing out of this dress it makes my boobs look good.” Ino said shamelessly. “You can thank them for the free round.” They all laughed, the bartender brought their shots of tequila. “Thanks Yamato.” Ino gave him her best flirty smile as she leaned forward slightly. 

“You’re welcome, let me know when you’re ready for the next round.” He walked off.

They each grabbed their shot “To Sakura, youngest Department Head in the hospital’s history!”

“To Sakura!” they all clinked, swallowing the burning liquid and biting into their lime wedge. 

“Why did we start with tequila?” Gai asked, wincing at the sour lime.

“It’s a tradition.” Sakura replied.

Gai looked at his phone, “Genma is almost here. Kurenai and Asuma finally dragged Anko out.”

Another round was had, they all discarded their coats as they warmed up, Kakashi introduced Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko to Sakura and Ino. 

“Got a sitter for Mirai?” Kakashi asked Kurenai and Asuma.

“My nephew is babysitting, she fell asleep quickly, we could hardly get her to sleep last night, she was so excited to open presents.” Asuma answered taking a gulp of his beer.

“How old is your daughter?” Sakura asked. Asuma pulled out his phone and pulled up pictures of his raven-haired scarlet-eyed daughter. “Oh she’s so precious!” Sakura exclaimed as he scrolled through the pictures of her opening presents, covered in a mountain of wrapping paper, playing in a box.

“She’s three and a half.” He said proudly.

“She’s a little terror sometimes.” Kurenai laughed as there was a picture of little Mirai climbing onto the back of a white husky.

“She’s so cute.” Sakura felt warmth from the loving family.

Ino sat up, “Oh hottie three o’clock.”

Sakura and Kakashi heard her and looked up at the door, Kakashi chuckled and waved at the man that had just come in. He had shoulder length brunette hair under his beanie. He was in jeans and black boots and a heavy jacket.

“You know him?” Ino asked Kakashi.

They two men shook hands and gave each other a hard pat on the back, “Kakashi, looking sharp man.”

“Genma, let me introduce you to Sakura and Ino.” Kakashi motioned to each respectively.

Sakura took his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Ino leaned forward, “Hi Genma, nice to meet you.” Extending her hand to his.

And there it was, Sakura took a sip of her drink to stop herself from sniggering, Ino just laid out her special man melting whammy. Sakura could never pinpoint what it was, maybe the way Ino dropped her voice an octave, the way she always made sure to say the man’s name slowly so they would watch her lips, or maybe the way she made sure her boobs pressed together when she shook their hands, and the handshake always took a second longer than normal. It left any man dazed, Genma was no exception apparently. There was a slight pink tint on his cheeks already.

“Hello Beautiful.” He winked at her. Ino giggled. 

“Why don’t you sit next to me and we can get to know each other better?” Ino patted the seat next to her.

Getting the hint Kakashi and Sakura got up to give them privacy. They walked to the bar for another drink. “Ok, what was that? And what she did with Obito?” he glanced at Rin and Obito making out in a corner.

Sakura laughed, “Yeah, that’s Ino. She’s good with people.”

“Good with people? She has them eating out of her hand.” He waived down Yamato. “Hey Tenzo, can you get another round please.” The bartender nodded. “Thanks.” He turned back to Sakura, “She’s like a hypnotist. Should I be worried?”

Sakura giggled, “You should always be wary of Ino, especially when she wants something from you. She’s ruthless. She’s also the most loyal friend I have, we’ve been together since grade school. I wouldn’t be a doctor without her support to be honest.”

Their drinks arrived, “It’s great to have friends like that. I have known Gai the longest, since I was a kid, I met Obito in high school, and Genma was a Ranger with me, he works in personal protection now. Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko I met on the job.” Gai and Anko were in a corner, already drunk, singing all the Christmas songs others were karaoking.

Sakura was starting to feel the alcohol, she was feeling warm and happy. “I’m glad I’m spending Christmas with all of you.” She held out her glass he clinked it, “To new friends.”

“To new friends, and maybe something more.” He responded. 

She blushed until she realized he was looking at Ino and Genma, their hand on each other’s thighs, whispering into each other’s ears. “Maybe something more.” She agreed and drank. As always, Ino knew what she wanted and went for it. Sakura decided to listen to Ino, maybe it could be her lucky day. “I’m glad we shared a bed.” She covered her mouth, “Oh god, that came out wrong, I meant, I just… I’m glad I got to spend time with you.” She ducked her head in embarrassment. 

He laughed, “Me too.” He reached for her hand, it was now or never, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for ages, just never seemed to be an opportunity.”

Sakura held her breath, “Really?” she let him take her hand, strong and gentle.

He studied her hand, small, dainty, contrasting in his large callused hand. “Don’t feel obligated to anything, but I should at least tell you that I look forward to seeing your name on the schedule for the ER. It’s enough to just see you, even if we hadn’t talked. You made may days brighter.” He felt his face heat up, gods that sounded straight out of a stupid rom com or something.

She let out the breath she had been holding, her heart jumping around her chest, “Kakashi, I…”

“It’s ok, it’s fine if you just want to be friends, that would be enough. I just want to keep talking to you.” He ended hopefully.

Sakura’s heart clenched his pleading voice, she was about to answer him when Ino came up to her and pulled her, “Ino!”

“Sakura play pool with us. Genma is going to teach me.” The blonde dragged her away.

Sakura looked back at Kakashi with apologetic eyes. Ino plopped her in front of the table. Genma waived Kakashi over, “You and Sakura, verses Ino and I will be teams.”

Sakura took her drink from Kakashi that she had left behind as Ino pulled her away. “Thanks.” Their fingers grazed as he passed the glass to her. She was going to kill Ino later. Genma went through the motions of explaining the rules to Ino’s rapt attention. Sakura went to pick a stick, Kakashi followed her. She was suddenly very aware of his proximity, she grabbed one that fit her and went back to the table, Ino was already getting lessons on how to hold the stick as Genma guided her from behind. Sakura sighed, this was another of Ino’s strategies. Pretend to not know how to play to get the guy to teach her, making sure she bent over just right to show off all her body.

Kakashi stepped up and pulled a coin, “Heads we go first.” Genma and Ino nodded straightening up and watching the coin fall onto the table. Heads. He looked at Sakura, “Ladies first.”

She grinned. She picked up the white cue ball and set it in place, with a swift movement she hit it knocking the perfect triangle, scattering balls around the green top. A striped ball went in. “We got stripes.” She called. Sakura looked over the table and found her next target. She adjusted her hand, squared the angle and hit the white orb sending another striped ball to bounce off the edge at an angle and sink into a middle pocket. She sunk one more ball before she ceded her turn.

Ino stuck out her tongue playfully, “Show off.”

Sakura smirked, “Well I’ve been watching others teach you pool for so long, at least one of us had to learn.”

Ino scoffed, “Oh is that how’s it’s going to be? Make it interesting Forehead.”

Sakura grinned, Ino’s competitive side came out, “How about dinner? Loser makes the other dinner.”

Ino thought about it, “You’ll make my favorite?”

“Only if you make mine.” Sakura countered, “And drinks have to be included, and none of the cheap shit either Ino-Pig.”

Ino grinned, “You’re on.”

“Wait, what about us?” Genma was watching in fascination as coy Ino turned confident.

Ino looked back at him remembering he was there, “Oh, well it’s a double date then.”

“Then you guys have to help cook too.” Sakura looked at both men, they both laughed and agreed.

Ino took her turn, sinking two balls, then Kakashi and Genma. Sakura watched as Kakashi leaned over the table, his ass looked great. She looked away not wanting to be caught looking, but that image, the room was suddenly very hot. She looked around, Gai and Anko were now singing with microphones in hand, Asuma and Kurenai were encouraging them. She felt a gust of cold air as the door opened, she shivered. A coat fell over her shoulders, she looked up to his smiling eyes. “Thanks Kakashi.”

“I don’t think I’ve told you, but you look beautiful.” He leaned close to her so she could hear him. A cute blush spread across her cheeks.

“You clean up nice yourself, Hatake.” She grinned as she tugged at his tie that had been loosened earlier, a few buttons of his white shirt undone to peek at his pale clavicle.

He felt himself heat up at her closeness, their eyes met, it was magnetic, he felt a pull to her, she looked expectant, her chin slightly tilted towards him. Suddenly the others were calling her name, breaking the moment.

“It’s your turn Forehead.” Ino called out.

Sakura collected herself, she bit her lip and gave Kakashi back his jacket. She didn’t know why Ino was being so obnoxious, it wasn’t like Ino to not read a room, she looked over at her blonde friend, her hands tangled in Genma’s hair, well she was a bit distracted, she must really like him to not be paying attention to her and Kakashi. Sakura sighed and took her turn. They kept playing, finally they had only the black eight ball remaining, and it was Sakura’s turn, “Eight ball corner pocket.” She called and with well-practiced aim, the ball got to its destination.

“You are such a little hustler,” Genma teased as he grabbed Ino’s hips.

She shrugged and gave him a dismissive look, “I have a lot of talents. I like to keep hidden.” She turned back to Sakura, “All right Forehead, your choice for dinner.”

Sakura had been so focused on the game she didn’t notice her tiredness, a yawn crept up on her. She looked at her watch, it was well past midnight, “I hate to be that person, but my bed is calling me.”

She was surprised as Kakashi held out her clutch and coat. “I owe you a cab ride.” Truthfully, it was more that he wanted to finish the conversation they had started, he wanted to know her answer. He reached for his jacket and a small card fell out.

Sakura bent down to pick it up, “Oh you dropped this.” Her voice trailed as she recognized a handwritten number, the woman he had been talking to at the party. She shoved the card into his hand and turned on her heels out.

Kakashi was confused, they had been having such a good time, he looked down at the card, Hana’s number. He shoved it back into his pocket and ran after Sakura. The icy air hit him as he stepped out, he was her walking down the street, holding her coat tight. “Sakura wait!” he ran after her. 

She knew she was being a brat, she didn’t have any right for the jealousy in her heart, but still it festered. He stopped her, his hands on her shoulders. “It’s all right Kakashi, I’m tired. I just want to go home.” She switched to her doctor voice, crisp, clean, emotionless.

He was taken aback by her tone, “That’s fine, but I’m not letting you go alone, and you can’t walk home, its freezing. Let me call a cab.”

It was the way he was smothering her with his politeness that set her off. “I am a grown woman Kakashi, I can find my own way home. I don’t need you to take care of me. I’m not a child even if you think I’m too young.” She wretched herself from his hold and kept walking. 

His mind was trying to keep up, “Too young? What’s that supposed to mean?” he stepped in front of her. “Sakura, if I have offended you in some way tell me.”

She chewed her lip, “You have been nothing but a perfect gentleman, I’m being silly.” She just wanted to get away from him, she was being stupid, he had been nothing but kind. It was her own fault for the illusions she had created in her mind.

“Silly is never a word I would use to describe you.” He looked down at her, she lowered her head to look at the ground. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

She shifted on her feet, she puffed out a breath, she needed to be fair to him, he had been honest with her. “I’m not good at talking about my feelings, but I was jealous.” She pinched her lip between her teeth.

He blinked, “Jealous?”

Sakura couldn’t bare to look at his face, looking away instead, “The woman you were talking to at the party, I’m assuming that’s her number. And I have no right to anything, I have no right to feel jealous, it’s your life…” she was rambling now.

Suddenly pieces started clicking together, if she was jealous it must mean she wanted something too. “I was jealous too, I saw you talking to a man, I didn’t know it was your ex, but I felt envious when I saw him touching you.”

She looked up at him, he felt envious of Sasuke. She let out an exasperated growl. “Why is this so hard?”

He watched her frustration. “What is hard?” 

Sakura didn’t want to keep circling around, she turned her eyes to meet his. “I like you. I have for a long time.”

He stood stunned, “I’m not too old for you?”

She laughed, “I was worried I was too young, that you would want someone more mature or something, like that woman.”

He joined her laughter, “That woman runs the veterinary that I take Pakkun to, but what matters to me is that in the day that we have spent together I had fun, and I want to continue getting to know you if you would like.”

She sniffled, her nose was frozen, “I would like that very much.”

“Great now let’s get a cab and get out of the cold.”

Sakura, sensing a tone that didn’t give space for argument, nodded. He pulled out his phone and set up the ride.

“Here.” He wrapped his scarf around her.

She smiled, burying her face in the still warm fabric. She took a breath, it smelled so much like him it was dizzying. She looked up at the falling snow, the white flecks contrasting the black sky. “Merry Christmas Kakashi.”

“Merry Christmas Sakura.” He held out his hand.

She looked at it for a moment before taking it. They stood together, holding hands watching the snow fall until their car arrived. They held hands the entire way back in silence, his warmth was consuming, it made her skin prickle. When they arrived at her place, she opened her door and pulled him after her, she didn’t want to let go of his hand. 

Kakashi followed her, he couldn’t deny her, Her hands were commanding and timid. She pulled out her keys and opened the door, without a word she pulled him in. The door closed behind them, they took off their coats, hanging it then at the entryway. He suddenly felt very vulnerable, “Sakura…”

She pressed her fingers to his lips shushing him. She didn’t want to talk, she had liked their silence, the way she could tell what he was feeling by his touch. She could feel his nervousness, she had it too. She grabbed his lapel and gently pulled him down as she reached up on her toes. “We always seem to say the wrong things when we talk. Just show me.” His hands went to her hips, and suddenly she felt his lips on hers.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his body, he wanted to feel all of her. It was like a dam broke, he wanted to touch her, kiss her, feel her. Her lips were so soft and warm, she tasted like the whiskey she had been drinking but also a little sweet. Her hands snaked around his neck, her nails grazing the back, he groaned as she flicked out her tongue. Then he found himself against the wall, her kisses became hungrier, it was infectious. His hands became bolder, moving up her bare back, her skin was smooth. She was pushing off his suit jacket, he let her go long enough to take it off and throw it out of the way. She was moaning softly as his hands came back to her skin, his tongue reaching for hers. 

She reached for his tie, pulling it off and throwing it behind her, he chuckled against her lips and she smiled, she liked feeling the rumble in his chest, he switched their positions, pushing her against the door, she lifted a leg, wrapping it around his hips, he growled as his hand went to her exposed thigh, his hand large and strong. She pressed herself to him, her arms around his neck as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. He tasted spicy and warm, she wanted more. She nipped at his lips, he moaned, she ate it all up.

He could feel her need through her kisses, and the way she was pulling him closer to her with her arms and leg, her whimpering whines were breaking his restraint. He grabbed her other thigh and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, now she was higher than him and took advantage by tilting his head so she could kiss him at a new angle. He let her take over, her gentle nibbles contrasted with sharp nips, her tongue soothing and curious. Her hips were moving, rubbing over his groin, he groaned at his growing erection. She started to kiss down his jaw, “Sakura…” he panted.

She nipped at his ear, “Shh, upstairs to the right.” 

Her hand moved to his shirt starting to unbutton it. “Are you sure?” he didn’t want her to regret this later.

“I want you.” She kissed his neck. 

He shivered at her words. “I want you too.”

She lifted her face to his, “Then what’s the hold up? Let’s go.” She giggled.

He laughed and walked up the stairs holding her. He pushed the door open to her room and carried her to the bed. She crawled back, he followed her like a predator, she pressed her heeled foot onto his chest, he grinned. He reached for her ankle finding the buckle and undoing it. He took off her shoe dropping it on the floor. Her foot was cold, he wrapped his hands over it, massaging the bottom of her foot with his thumbs, she moaned contently as he continued. Her dress was pooled around her thighs, leaving her lean toned legs for him to admire. He gave her foot a few kisses as he took her other foot and gave it the same treatment.

She was mewling, her head back into the pillows, enjoying his fingers rubbing away the tiredness, gods he was so perfect. She looked at him, his eyes were roaming her body, dark like an incoming storm, she had unbuttoned half his shirt, getting a glimpse of his muscular chest and a few silver curls. He released her foot, kissing up her calf, up the slit of her dress, the fabric smooth as he nuzzled her stomach, she giggled running her fingers through his hair.

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured as he moved up the valley of her breasts. “I don’t know if I want this dress on or off.” He nipped her neck.

She laughed, turning him and pushing him onto the mattress so she was on top. “Well I know I want this shirt off of you.” A wry smile on her lips as she bent down to kiss his collar as she finished unbuttoning him. She tugged the rest of his shirt, he undid his cuffs pulling it off and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Sakura grinned, tracing his muscles with her fingers, he chuckled.

“You’re tickling me.” He took her fingers and kissed them.

“Sorry, it’s just hard not to touch.” she smirked. Sakura bent back down to kiss his chest and stomach, he let out little sounds of enjoyment as her lips grazed over his torso. She reached his hips were his pants cut her off, he squirmed as she kissed a sensitive spot, she moved on quickly to his navel, a small patch of steel curls peeking from his pants. His hands were tangled in her hair, she could see his bulge. She went to his belt buckle undoing it.

Kakashi felt her deft fingers unbuckling his belt. “Ah, Sakura…”

She sat up and looked at him curiously, “Do you want me to stop?”

He blushed, “What no! Just…” he had been concerned about her, maybe they were going too fast, but, “Never mind, keep going.”

She smirked and in a quick tug pulled his belt off throwing it behind her. She undid the button and zipper, “Kakashi, I don’t need you to be a gentleman with me right now.”

He gave her a wry smile and chuckled, “Noted.” He pulled down his bottoms kicking them off. His hands went to her hips, scrunching up the satin, he sat up crossing his legs so she was on his lap, he pulled her down to taste her lips again. 

Sakura settled herself over his lap, moving the fabric of her dress away, they both groaned as she rubbed her slick folds over his hardness. Their kiss deepened, her nails were scratching at the back of his neck and his hands traveled up and down her bare back. He moved down her jaw to her neck and shoulders, he licked behind her ear, “Mmm… Yes, that feels good.” His hand went to grab her ass rubbing himself more firmly against her mound. “Ooh Kakashi…”

Hearing his name tumble out in a moan from her lips made his desire erupt. “I’ve wanted to kiss you, taste your skin, hold you, for so long.” He murmured against her skin.

She hummed, “Me too.” She reached down between them to grasp his length to her entrance, “I can’t wait any longer Kakashi.”

He looked up at her, her jade eyes dark with lust, he couldn’t wait either, he brought her down to kiss him, she slowly sunk down his length, she was so tight, so warm. A deep moan came up from his chest, “Oooh Sakura…” his fingers digging into her hips.

She let out a moaning whimper as he filled her, her walls stretching out to accommodate for him, her nails digging into his back. He was so thick, so big, he was hot inside of her, “Oooh gods Kakashi…” she wrapped her legs around him, placing her head on his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” she hadn’t moved, her walls were trembling around his cock. He brushed back her hair, soft kisses at her temple.

Sakura chuckled, “I am just getting used to you inside of me.” She kissed his neck, “You’re so big.”

His fingers trailed down her thighs to her knees and back to where the fabric started. He started to kiss her chest, he could see her hardened nipples through the fabric, his hands followed her curves up, his thumb tracing the underside of her breasts. She started to rock her hips slowly, a hand in his hair, holding him to her chest. She was a dream, so soft and supple, so sweet and tender. He loved to listen to her panting moans as she rolled her hips. While he loved the dress she was in, and it was insanely sexy he was naked while she was still dressed, he wanted to see her tantalizing breasts. He reached behind her neck and undid the clasp, her top falling away to reveal blush pink nipples adorning her perky mounds. “So beautiful.” He mumbled, his mouth full of her breast.

She moaned as his tongue circled her nipple, gently suckling, she started to move sliding up to his tip and slowly dropping back down. His mouth switched to her other breast muffling his moans. She held onto his shoulder for leverage as she moved, his hands moved down to her ass helping her. She was starting to become irritated with her dress, “Undo the zipper in the back.” He did as he was told, released her breast and pulled off the dress, adding to the pile on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for kisses. “You feel so good.” She groaned.

“Hmmm, you feel amazing.” His squeezed her thighs, her slick walls engulfing him, her slow movements made sure they could enjoy each other to the fullest, and he wanted to take his time with her. “I want you always.”

She smiled against his lips, “I want you always too.” Her heart lightened, “How did we go so long without each other?” 

He grunted as she started moving faster, “I don’t know, but we’re together now.” His hands snaked up her back holding her close. She placed her forehead on his, lashes fluttering, her lips rounded in soft panting moans, the flush of their lovemaking on her skin, she was radiant. 

She could feel the impending burst low in her belly, “Ooh, I’m close Kakashi.” She dropped a hand between them to play with herself. 

Gods she was perfect, “I want to see you cum Sakura.”

She leaned back slightly, he latched on to a nipple, teeth and tongue pushing her over the edge. She slammed down on him and climaxed, she cried out, her fingers tugging at his hair, “Aah, Kakashi… yes…” he was thrusting up into her erratically.

Seeing her succumb to the pleasure undid him, her walls clamped down around his cock, “I’m going to…”

“Ooh cum inside. I want to feel all of you.” She babbled, hazy from pleasure.

With that he groaned as he released his orgasm inside of her begging walls, his cock twitching as he filled her. She shuddered and moaned before falling into his arms. They held each other as they caught their breath. He laid her down gently, keeping his weight off her, kissing her face, her neck, her lips. “You are so beautiful.”

She smiled, “You are amazing.” Her fingers pushing back his hair. He was still hard inside of her, “Again?” she gave him a cat like grin.

He chuckled, “Can’t stop now.”

“I don’t want to stop.” she smirked, he hooked her leg on his arm, he wasn’t gentle this time, he was rough, she was screaming for him, begging for more. She was sinking into the mattress with every powerful thrust, her nails scratching his arms as she held onto him.

He drove into her, wanting her to fall apart under him again, and when she did, arching back, his name falling from her lips in broken strangled moans, he climaxed with her. “I don’t want to stop either. This won’t be enough for me Sakura.” He dropped her leg, separating from her, he laid down beside her.

She looked over at him, her hand reaching up to his jaw, thumb tracing his bottom lip. “Can you stay the night?” 

He kissed her thumb and cradled her against him, “Yeah, but I have to leave early.”

“Oh, can you come back?” his hands wrapped around her stomach as her curves fit into his. “It won’t be enough for me either Kakashi.”

He kissed behind her ear. “I’ll come back as long as you will have me.”

“Good.” She fell asleep with a smile on her lips. 

Kakashi woke up the next morning, there was a soft purring rumble on his stomach, and Sakura’s head on his chest. His hand went to the cat lying on his stomach, scratching Lady between the ears. He checked his watch, it was almost seven, he needed to feed Pakkun and take him out. Lady meowed at the lack of scratches, he went back to give her what she wanted, he chuckled, demanding, just like her owner. He looked at Sakura, the soft light of the morning sun illumination her sleeping face. He didn’t want to leave; this was the most perfect morning he had ever woken up to. He took in the moment, enjoying it for a bit longer.

Sakura shifted in her sleep, her arm moving from his chest down to his stomach, she heard a yowling as she had accidently and unceremoniously shoved Lady off. Sakura shot up. “Oh gods, I’m sorry.” She didn’t know why she was apologizing to her cat, Kakashi was laughing beside her as he sat up. “Sorry if she was bothering you.”

He gave her a soft kiss. “It wasn’t a bother.” Lady jumped back into his lap.

Sakura chuckled, “She likes you, and I think she’s jealous.”

“She is as beautiful as her owner.” He raked his fingers through her disheveled hair, how could she be even more beautiful now?

Sakura grabbed Lady, “You said you had to leave early.”

He nodded, “I have to feed Pakkun and take him for a walk.”

“What if your walk ends here?” She glided her fingers down his chest.

He smirked, “I can take him on a new route.”

She smiled big, “Good.” She kissed him and got up, grabbing her satin robe and tying it around herself. 

He found his clothes, getting dressed as she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Lady rubbed herself against his calf, mewling. “I think she’s hungry.”

Sakura came out, he was holding Lady, stroking her. “Yeah its food time.” She took the cat from his arms and set her down, “Come on you brat, let’s feed you.”

They walked down, Kakashi found his jacket, made sure he had everything as Sakura fed Lady. She came back, he held out his hand for her, she took it and walked into his arms. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yes, please.” She giggled as she reached up on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her deep and slow, warmth trickling down to her feet. He gave her one last look before stepping out. She waved at him as she closed the door behind him, she went over to her window, watching him walk down the block. She fell into the couch, basking in the happiness she was feeling.

Kakashi couldn’t help the lightness of his steps or the permanent crooked smile on his face, he got home, took Pakkun out and gave him extra food. He showered; he could still feel her lips on his skin. He threw on some clothes, checking his phone. He had a missed call from Genma and Obito. He would call them later. He grabbed the leash, Pakkun wagging his tail. “We’re going somewhere new today.” He scratched his pug as he hooked the leash. He grabbed his coat and beanie and started walking towards Sakura’s, giddy excitement filling him.

Sakura had showered and put on a sweater and leggings, hoping to lounge all day with Kakashi. She was in the kitchen making pancakes when her doorbell rang. She ran to the door, “Oh, Ino.”

“Well don’t look so disappointed Sakura.” Then she lit up, “Were you expecting someone else?”

Sakura grumbled, “Yes, actually... Kakashi.”

Ino stepped in, “Yes! You and him finally.” She took off her coat and scarf putting it on hooks. “So… tell me the details, don’t skimp Forehead.”

Sakura went back to the kitchen, putting more batter into the pan as Ino served herself. “He was… amazing.” Sakura blushed. “He’s coming back soon. Anyways, how was your night?” Sakura didn’t want to get into details, and nothing distracted Ino more than an opportunity to talk about herself.

Ino grinned. “Oh he was just… incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever orgasmed so hard. I’m going to marry that man.”

Sakura shook her head in amusement, “Well it seems we all had successful nights then.” She flipped the pancake, “What did you tell Obito to get Rin?” she had been curious.

“I told him to stop being a child and to be honest with her.” Ino went to the cabinets to pull out glasses and juice. 

“Oh, that sounds too easy.” Sakura took a sip of her coffee. 

“It is easy, people just over complicate things. Rin already liked him, but she couldn’t say yes to him when it always felt like it was all a joke to him. She just needed to see him as a serious man.” She went back to her pancake.

Sakura mused on what Ino said, she and Kakashi did overcomplicate things, they could have been together a long time before this if she had the courage to be honest. Ino left soon after, the next time she opened the door it was to her silvered haired man and his sweet little pug. She jumped into his arms, kissing him, he laughed as he kicked the door closed. 

Lady came to investigate who the new pet in her space was, she circled Pakkun wearily, he laid down on his paws, she got closer, bopping her nose with his and rubbed her forehead with his. “Looks like they aren’t going to kill each other.” Kakashi looked down at their pets being friendly with each other. 

“That’s good, means you and I can spend time together without worrying about them.” She released him, stepping down so he could take off his outer layer. “I don’t know if you ate, but I made breakfast.” She walked to the kitchen, she yelped as he came up behind her and sat her on the counter.

“I could eat.” A mischievous smile on his face as his hands went to the edge of her leggings.

Excitement bubbled, she lifted her hips so he could pull down her pants, his head diving between her legs. “Oooh! Kakashi!” she arched as his tongue found her pearl and started suckling lightly. 

They eventually ate breakfast somewhere between the sex in the kitchen, the dining room and the sex in the living room. Kakashi was holding her as they laid on the couch, kissing her neck and shoulders. “I’m never going to let you go.”

She pulled his hands tighter around herself, “Good, I don’t ever want to let you go either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a review, it would make my heart dance with joy!  
> Happy holidays!
> 
> My Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlady9


End file.
